Body Guard
by cristina reid
Summary: A young man poses for a nude magazine. But when a fan becomes too obessed, this young man will need protection. Who will protect him? SLASH! Derek/Spencer VIOLENCE STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

chapter1

"Thats it love the camera. Show the camera whos boss. Make love to the camera."

The young man on the black fur rug, and on his knees obeyed with ease. This was his job. Posing naked for magazines was his perfession, and he loved it. Yeah it was quite the job to pose naked, you had to bring all your shame and shyness to a whole new level. Down where no one could see. But when you get thrown out of a house at age sixteen by your father, you do what you have to do to get whatever job you can get. And since he had to wait until he was 18, he took the job the very next day.

And yeah some people will talk. Oh, you pose in the flesh for a living, you are the biggest whore.

But a virgin can't be a whore, can they.

He lowered the black robe of one shouleder, brought his hand and brushed back his chestnut hair, slightly opening his mouth then freezing that way as the man took as many photos as possible with his camera.

The camera man even taking some close ups off the face, taking in the huge hazel eyes.

The young man opened his robe until his bare chest and stomach and even a few pubic hairs showed as his other hand lay lazily covering his manhood.

Tease.

The camera man finally removed his camera from his eye when the film finished and stared at the young man before him for a very long moment. "Beautiful. You're just like an angel."

Spencer smiled and finally removed his hands.

"Thats why people by this magazine, so they can see the young Spencer, naked." The man groaned inwardly. This boy always made his cock hard... He cleared his throat. "Take 20. Then we'll continued in the flesh."

Spencer nodded and stood up.

He pulled the robe shut then tied it. Spencer walked up to the table of refreshments and grabbed an apple before heading towards his dressing room.

XOXOXOXO

The next thing you must know is that even if you just pose nake for a magizine and not actually get into bed with another person, you still get alot of obsessed fans.

Spencer sat at his mirror and stared at the amount of letters. Too many to count when stacked. He sighed. He hated this. No not the fact that he had fans, it was the fact that most of the letters he got where from old men. And I mean 'old' Men. About 40 and 50

Spencer found himself puking a couple of times when men sent some very sexual photos of themselves in very sexual postions. And in the letters they always sent were discriptive of what they wanted to do with Spencer himself.

Which was why he didn't want to bother with fan mail. He grabbed the trash bucket and dumped all the letters inside. Why not? It's not like theres going to be some young kid saying they're his biggest fan.

Spencer frowned at the disgusting thought.

God! he hoped not.

He took a bite of his apple and looked back at the mirror, where he saw a brown package. He sighed as he still chewed his apple. Spencer walked up to the package and looked for a return address.

Why? He knew they never had one.

Out of curiousness, Spencer opened the package. A video tape? This was new. No one ever sent him a video tape. He walked over to the small tv and slipped in the video, with the thought of someody actually sent a picture of their face.

Or not...

Spencer stared at the disgusting place the camera was facing, with a mattress on the floor. Heavy breathing could be heard.

"Hi." The male voice whisperd. "Do you like it? It's your new room." More heavy breathing. "I want you so only I could see that pretty body of yours." A groan. "I want us to make love. I want to lay you on that bed and stick my big cock in your tiny whole."

At the word cock, Spencer turned away from the screen and covered his eyes when the man had exposed himself.

"I'm going to fuck you hard. It's what you want, right?" A white hand held up a magazine. "Why else would you say, I love you."

Spencer stared back up at the valentines photos he had taken a couple of months back. On the photo, Spencer lay on his back, naked, staring into the camera.

Spencer had liked this picture of himself, his face was straight and serious. But very sexy. He features and even the hazel in his eyes could be seeing clear from this angle.

But Spencer didn't think he liked it anymore. Not when this man started masterbating on top of it.

Spencer shut his eyes again, and swallowed deep as bile rose in his throat.

"Hey, Spencer. Time to..."

Spencer stared up as the voice froze. He saw John, the camera man, Spencers boss. The man quickly ran over to the screen and pulled out the tape.

"Where the hell did you get this?"

"It was on the mirror." Spencer answered.

John growled loud and began to pulled the tape apart. "I am going to find you, you bastard."

Spencer blinked and stared.

"You are not getting anywhere near him."

Spencer held up his hand and shook his head. "John. He's just a stupid, horny old man who cant get enough of my photos. A fan. Just like all the others." Spencer used his head to gester to the trash can.

John shook his head. "Get ready. Next photo shoot is in five."

Spencer nodded and watched as John walked out of the dressing room.

XOXOXOXO

John walked straight up to one of the other camera crew. "Stan. Bastard sent another one."

"What?" The man breathed with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

John nodded, then sighed. "Spencer saw it this time."

"Shit. Was he scared?"

John shook his head. "He thinks it's just a fan."

"W-what are we going to do?"

John ran a hand down his face. "We need to be careful."

Stan shook his head. "It's not enough. I think it's time we told him, John. It's been foour months already. This son of a bitch isn't going to stop!"

"We need to find out who's sending these threats."

Stan walked closer to John. "Is he still following him? Where there any more pictures?" He whispered.

John shook his head.

"John, we need to tell him. He has to be careful. This man could be sending more than threats. They could be warnings. This man-"

"Spencer! Are you ready?" John interupted when he saw the boy walk in.

Stan took the hint and turned shaking his head.

Spencer nodded and smiled as walked up to John.

I would loooove to see a naked Spencer.  
>Review Please :)<br> 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

When Spencer got of work at 3pm. Thats what he liked about posing naked, work little hours and make big money. Spencer decided to get something to eat. So he ended up in a small diner.

"Are you ready to order?" A young woman asked.

Spencer nodded. "I'd like a cheeseburger."

"Would you like the meal? It comes with fries and a drink?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah."

The young woman wrote down the order. "What kind of drink?"

"Ah... just get me a coke."

The woman nodded as she wrote, then turned.

When she reached the counter, she brought down the order onto it. "Burger meal, table by the window."

The cook, who wore a tight shirt and even tighter pants turned and grabbed onto the paper. "Burger. Everyone wants the burger, never the chicken sandwhich. It'll go straight to the thighs, belive me." He turned half way before the young man at the window caught his attention. "Oh my god." He whispered. "Nancy. Nancy, come here."

The waitress walked back over. "What is it, Bella?"

"Do you have any idea who that is?" The cook asked. "That is Spencer." He answered, not letting the woman reply.

Nancy rasied an eyebrow. "Spencer?"

"Yes." The man said jumpy. "He takes up more than half of 'Pet Me'."

"Pet Me?" Nancy asked confused.

"It's only 'the' biggest porn magazine here in Quantico."

Nancy raised an eyebrow. "A porn magazine? You read porn magazines?" She giggled.

Bella, a man not a woman, playfully hit Nancy on the arm. "Don't be silly. I don't read the articles. I look at the men." He turned back to Spencer and inwardly hissed. "He is soooo sexy. I think I should talk to him."

Nancy grabbed his arm. "Are you kidding? Nows not the time to get laid. You need to watch those burgers. Do you want them to burn like last time? And remember what boss man said. One more slip-"

"Doll face, for a boy like that, i'd cut of my-"

"Bella!" Nancy warned.

The man waved his hand. "I just want to talk to him. One minute. Ok? One minute?" He said as he turned towards the young man at the window.

Nancy shook her head. "I cant watch the burgers 'and' wait on people."

"I'll be back. TRUST me." Bella pointed to Spencer. "I wouldn't let his burger burn for a million dollars."

Nancy watched as Bella walked over to this... Spencer and began a conversation. Nancy then, turned to the burgers and sighed as she decided she wouldn't let her friend get fired over a few burned burgers. She grabbed the skillet and began flipping.

After she was done, she turned back around to see Bella walking back. The man inhaled deep.

"Hazel... is his true... eye color."

Nancy laughed.

"God! That is... one-hot-boy. I just want to bite him. And spank him. Too bad he doesnt know he's gay."

"Wait...how would you know he's gay and not know himself?"

"Belive me. I know, doll face."

Nancy shook her head. "Would you would forget about hitting on customers, and finish those burgers?"

"Oh... touchy, are we?" The man joked.

Nancy shook her head. "Finish your boyfriends burger, then take out the trash."

XOXOXOXO

Spencer had never blushed so much. That man walking up to him, telling him he had pretty eyes and a sexy face. But what made Spencer blush even more was when the man had told him, he liked pages 4-17 best.

Then Spencer knew what the man was talking about. Because those pages he mentioned were Spencers naked pages.

So no matter how much discomfort, Spencer ate as quick as possible. As he was walking, Spencer heard his name being called. He turned and stared before he smiled.

"Hi, Stan."

"Spencer, did John speak with you?"

Spencers brows narrowed. "About what?"

Stan sighed. Then gestered for Spencer to follow. "Come on. He promised to talk to you about it."

Spencer stared confused as he walked. "About what?"

XOXOXOXO

They returned back at the work place and Spencer got confused at the SUVs sitting in front of the small building. He was even more confused when he saw three men inside the building.

John quickly walked up to Spencer. "Spencer, what are you doing back here?" He asked worriedly.

Stan, who looked just as confused as Spencer turned to John. "Whats going on?"

John wiped at his mouth. "I didn't want you to find out like this, Spencer."

Spencers brows narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"There was...uh-"

"Sir!" John shut his eyes and inwardly cursed. "We'll need the rest of the tapes to find out more about this guy." The man in a suit turned to the young man in front of him. "You must be Spencer. We're doing all we can to find the man who did this."

"Did what?" Spencer asked shakely.

The man licked his lips. "Your boss hasnt informed you." He stated.

John cut in. "Spencer, I was hopeing to fix the room before you came back into work tomorrow."

Spencers brows narrowed even more in confusion, before he pushed pass John and walked into his dressing room.

Spencers eyes widen at the sight. Everything was flipped over and what looked like red paint was splashed all over. Then, all over the walls were pictures of Spencer from 'Pet Me'. All of which he was completely naked, and the word 'MINE' painted in huge red letters on each photo.

Spencers wide eyes trailed around the room.

"We..uh, I have something to tell you Spencer. I think it's time you found out."

Spencer turned back to John.

The man licked his lips. "The tape you were watching... it uh, wasnt the first."

Spencer brows narrowed. "What?"

John gulped deep. "The man in the tape, he... not only sent video tapes over the last four months. He sent pictures." Jon cleared his throat. "Pictures of you... that aren't from the magazine."

Spencer blinked and took a step back. He shook his head. "W-what are you telling me?"

The man in the suit behind John took a step forward. "You're being followed Spencer. It seems this man is obsessed with you. according to the tapes and pictures he sent of you at your home, I would say he's been following you more than four months."

Spencers head snapped to the man. "Home? W-w... how would he know where I live? How can he just f-"

The man cleared his throat. "Your boss has done a good thing calling us in. We will need to make arrangements for the bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Spencer nearly yelled.

John shook his head and licked his lips. "He's an undercover FBI agent." He explained. "It'll be for you protection. In case this guy tries to get his hands on you."

Spencer blinked, his mouth slightly open. He shook his head. "Y-you think i'm going to let some man follow me around? Everywhere I go? Home? work-"

"Spencer. Its for your own good. W-"

The man behind John walked closer again and held out his hand. "I'm agent Hotchner. It'll be one of my agents watching over you. If you could just follow me into another room. We can disguss the arrangements to your full satisfaction."

Spencer shook his head. "I cant belive this."

John walked closer this time. "Spencer please. You are the best we have. You're making this business grow as days pass. You are very special and we cant lose you. I care for you as my own son."

Yeah right.

John knew he was just like the rest. Liking to see Spencer naked. Wanting to see him naked every single minute of the day. But with the FBI right next to him, John couldn't say anything that would sound like sexual harrasment to one of his workers. Not to mention, one that was young enough to be even Johns grandson.

The man was after all, 47 years old.

Though he didn't look it. He still had all his real hair. Though no one would belive it. And it was only just showing light signs of greying.

"We're only pretending I have a choice, right?" Spencer asked.

John nodded. "Right."

Spencer sighed deep. "Fine." He breathed, then followed agent Hotchner.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Spencer sat in a lounge chair at a table, watching as Hotchner and John spoke about arrangements about the body guard. Hotchners phone rang and he picked it up. He spoke for only a few seconds then hung up. Hotchner turned to Spencer.

"Agent Morgan will be here in a few so the two of you could meet. He's just outside the building."

"Agent Morgan." Spencer repeated. He sighed. "Sounds fun."

John shook his head and turned back to Hothner. "He'll need some time to adjust. He's still too young to understand."

Spencers brows narrowed. "Am not!"

John gave a small smile at Speners reaction. He turned back to the boy. "Trust me, Spencer. You're only 18. You 'are' too young to understand."

Spencer glared, through himself until his back was agaisnt the seat and then folded his arms. (Spencer pouting. Sooooo adorable!) He inhaled deep then stood up and walked towards the door.

John frowned. "Spencer, where are you going?"

Spencer turned back around. "I'm going to the washroom, by myself for the last time, before I have some big, burly agent follow me around everytime I just want to wash my hands." He turned, then gasped and froze when a big, dark skinned, bald man stood in front of him.

The man had an eyebrow raised. "I'm not that bad."

Spencer took a step back and bit his bottom lip. His eyes trailed down the mans broad shoulders, then down his sexy, manly figure that could be seeing through his red shirt. Spencer cleared his throat, then stood up straight.

"I take it you're Agent Morgan." He stated.

The bald man gave a smile that showed nothing but white teeth. "What gave me away?"

Spencer cleared his throat once more, trying to contain himself on his feelings about this mans looks. Then he straighten more. "You're big and burly." He said, then turned and walked passed the agent.

Agent Morgan stared after Spencer for a moment, before turning to the two at the table. "Cute kid."

John shook his head.

Hotchner sighed. "Morgan, you better follow him. If this man came into the studio, there's a chance he may still be here."

Morgan nodded. Then turned and followed Spencer.

He tapped on the bathroom door before entering. Spencer looked up from the toliet stall. "Great."

The agent shook his head. "Trust me kid, this is the one place I dont like following people. But it's my job."

Spener sighed and zipped his pants back up. He walked over to the sink and turned the water on. "So you're the one, huh?" Spencer asked. "Agent Morgan-"

"Call me Derek."

Spencer sighed. "Well, whoever. You're going to follow me everywhere. Work, home, to eat." He looked through the mirror. "You know... you don't look like an agent.

"I don't." Derek asked.

Spencer shook his head. "Your clothes aren't casual enough. You dont look prefessional. And whats with your big macho look anyway?"

Dereks mouth stood open, before his brows narrowed. "I'm undercover."

Spencer nodded. "So when you're done babysitting me, your mucsles will disapear?"

Derek stood staring at Spencers reflection. "Real cute kid."

"Stop calling me kid. I'm not a kid."

"You are acting like you missed your nap." The agent said back. "Kid." He added.

Spencer looked up from the mirror.

XOXOXOXO

Hotch was speaking with John when he jumped from his seat at seeing Derek walk into the room. "Morgan? What happened?"

The agent shook his head. "The kids got a good left punch."

Johns eyes widen. "He hit you?"

Derek shook his head as if trying to get his vision back. He moved his jaw side to side. "You sure he needs a body guard?"

John looked to the door, at seeing Spencer walk in. "Spencer, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Spencer blushed and looked to Derek. "I said i'm sorry. I didnt realize what I did until it was over and I saw him bleeding."

"Bleeding?" Hotchner asked.

Derek waved it off. "It was a tiny cut on my lip."

Hotch shook his head. "Im sorry to have to ask this, but... do you want to press charges Morgan?"

"What?" John nearly yelled.

Hotch turned to the man. "I'm sorry. But assult on a state agent is a federal effense."

Spencers breathing picked up and he took a step back.

Derek shook his head. "No, it's ok. He's just going through some stuff with everything happening." He looked to Spencer. "Good punch, kid. Still got some learning to do. But good punch."

"I-I just lost my temper. I dont know what came over me. I-I really am sorry." Spencer tried to sound as guilty as he felt.

Derek nodded. "I said its ok." He gave a small smile. Then he shook his head and faced Hotch. "Whoever is following him is underestimating him. And I dont feel sorry for them at all."

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Spencer woke up with a smile. That was... until he remembered about the body gaurd sleeping in his living room. Spencer exhaled deep, then got off the bed.

Spencer grabbed his robe that was hanging on a hook on his bedroom door, then walked out of the room to take his shower. When he walked passed the kitchen it was to see Derek rubing his neck and sipping coffee.

The agent looked up from the kitchen chair. "You got a hard couch. Could barley sleep."

Spencer scoffed. "Yeah right. Is that why you were snoring all night?"

Derek glared. "I dont snore."

Spencer tried holdin in a laugh as he nodded. "Yes you do."

"Would you just go dress, so you can go to work?"

Spencer shrugged, then turned into the bathroom.

XOXOXOXO

John turned to the door when it finally opened. "Spencer, where have you been?"

"My baby sitter wanted to eat."

Derek shook his head. "I'm not the only one."

"Shut up." Spencer breathed with a tiny smile.

"Well, you're an hour late Spencer. Lets go! Get those clothes off and put this on." John handed the boy a black silk robe.

XOXOXOXO

When Spencer came out of the dressing room and walked into the photo room. He frowned at seeing Derek still standing there. He walked up to John.

"Is he going to be here?"

John nodded. "Of course, Spencer. Thats the idea. An FBI agent for your protection." John smiled. "You're not shy, are you?"

"No." Spencer said a little too quickly. "I've had more then enough people look at my naked body. Why would he be any different?'

John still smiled and nodded. "Good. Now take the robe off and go lay down on your stomach." John turned back to his camera and began straightening the view.

Spencer glanced at Derek for a second before he blushed and slowly made his way over to the king bed covered in red sheets. He looked to Derek once more, who had his eyes on him, then turned back to the bed.

Spencer shut his eyes and sighed.

Derek watched as the black silk robe fell at Spencers pale feet. Then his eyes trailed back up the pale body. His eyes lingering at the pale and soft looking ass a little too long before his eyes trailed up the slim and just as pale back.

As Spencer crawled to the middle of the bed, he got a quick few of Spencers member that made Dereks own cock give an unbelivable twitch.

No. No. Dont think like that. You're his body guard. Plus, he's just a kid compared to you...

A very beautiful kid. With the perfect body. And great spiteful-ness. If there was a such word.

Derek shook his head trying to get the thoughts out. But at doing so, he got a view of Spencers ass as he lay on his stomach. Damn! Derek would love to have someone who looked like that in his bed.

John nodded and smiled. "Very beautiful. You are a natural." He looked back in his camera.

Spencer gulped and stared at the camera.

"Spencer, kick your feet back." John said.

Spencer obeyed and John began snapping his camera.

During the first few shots, Spencers eyes couldn't help but linger to Derek. And thats when Spencer began to really work at it. It was like his brain was forcing him to think that only the agent would see these photos.

Thats when Spencered worried a little.

He had never dated. He thought girls were pretty. But never had he felt himself want to masterbate during a sexy photo shoot.

Spencer brought his feet back onto the bed and brought the palm of his hand to his forehead and stared at seductively as he could into the camera. Why? Many parts of his body held one answer.

Get the agents attention.

John squinted into the camera for a second before removing his eye from his camera lence. "My god." He breathed.

Derek glanced at the man.

John shook his head. "You're killing me, Spencer. I'm telling you, you make me want to rip my heart out." He snapped a few shots. "Ok. Turn over."

Spencers mouth opened and he glanced at his body guard again. The he gulped and did as told.

Derek couldn't belive this. He couldn't keep his eyes of this... kid. He was just a kid compared to Derek.

Spencers eyes trailed to the camera as he lay on his back, and John snapped a few more shots. Then Spencer brought his hand to his thigh. He gulped as his breathing picked up.

John snapped a few more pictures, then pulled away from the camera. Then he nodded. He walked up to the bed and picked up the robe. John slipped the rope of the robe.

"Play with this a little."

Spencer grabbed the silk rope, then watched as John walked over to his camera. "Ok. We're going to take a few with that. Then with the robe on."

Spencer nodded.

John inhaled deep. "Ok, Spencer. On your knees."

Spencer got onto his knees and stretched out the silk rope to the lenth of his arms as he stared directly at the camera, head tilted slightly down.

Which got Derek really going. Getting a full view of a naked Spencer, Derek had to lightly tap his foot on the tiled floor to keep himself from groaning loudly.

Spencer brought the silk rope to his cheek and shut his eyes, mouth slightly open.

Dereks cock did another twitch, and he could swear he could feel himself about to cum right then and there.

"There. Hold it, Spencer. Beautiful. Just... show all those people what they want and know they cant have." John pulled away from the camera. "Because you are very, very special. And you only belong to this company."

The words made Derek feel sick to his stomach. He groaned. "I'm sorry. I don't think that breakfast agreed with me."

John turned to the agent. "The toliets right through there."

Derek nodded, then quickly left.

John turned back to Spencer. "What did you guys eat?"

Spencer frowned and shook his head. "Just some coffee and some pound cake."

Johns looked to the camera and frowned too. "Odd." He eyes trailed back to Spencer. "Are you feeling ok?"

Spencer nodded.

John nodded. "Just in case, take 20."

Review Pease :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Spencer stared out of the car window on the way home as Derek drove. Which was a good thing, because the agent couldn't stop turning his gaze from the road to the pale skinned boy in the passenger seat.

Derek couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"You're really good." Damn. Why did he have to say that?

"What?" Spencer turned from the window to the agent.

Derek gulped. Too late to turned back now. He stared at the road and continued. "Your job. You're good at it."

Spencer raised an eyebrow.

Derek licked his lips. "You really bring out the... sexiness in your... character?" He shook his head. "I dont know if thats what you call it. But..."

Spencer stared for a moment, before a smirk came to his lips. "I knew you were watching."

Derek frowned and glanced at the boy. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Spencer chuckled. "You were looking, but everytime I look towards you, you'd look away. Did I embarass you?"

"So... you were looking at me." Derek stated.

Spencer laughed. "I did!"

"What?" Derek asked, glancing once more to Spencer.

Spencer continued laughing. "I saw you blushing." Spencer teased. "You're blushing now."

Derek chuckled. "Could you stop?"

Spencer shook his head. "The big bad cop is shy." He sang. Then stuck out his tounge. He sat back in his seat. "I'd like to see you at my job naked." Spencer quickly frowned afterwards. His head snapped towards the man, who had an eyebrow raised.

Spencer shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that."

Derek smiled. "Yeah right."

Spencer brought his hand to his mouth, making Derek chuckle again.

"Now whos blushing?"

Spencer had a small smile on his face. "Shut up." He folded his arms and sat back in his seat. silently laughing to himself.

Dereks eyes trailed to the review miorror and he frowned. "Shit."

Spencer turned towards him. "What is it?"

"We're being followed."

Spencer turned in his seat. "What?"

"DONT look back." Derek warned.

Spencer quickly turned foward, eyes wide.

"If we're going to catch this bastard, we're going to do it right." Derek growled. He pulled the turn single on the car.

"What are we going to do?" Spencer asked. He watched as Derek pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Hotch. It's me. Yeah, someones fallowing us right now. They've been following us since we left the studio. No. Theres no plates." He glanced in the mirror. "Black. Tainted windows. I c-" He was caught off when the back of the car was bumped and his phone flew to the front window.

Spencers eyes widen, and he reached out to grab the phone just as they were hit again. Spencer shut his eyes. "Oh my god. Oh my god. We're going to die." He breathed. He bit his bottom lip and reached out his hand again towards the phone. When he couldn't reach, he growled.

"Screw this." He unbuckled his seat belt.

"Spencer dont do that!"

The boy grabbed the phone just as they were hit from the back again. This time so hard, making the car spin and making Spencer hit his head on the dashboard.

When the car stopped spinning, Derek lifted his head to see the car speeding away. He turned to the passenger seat to see Spencer holding his forehead. The boy brought his hand down and his eyes widen at the blood. He hand began to shake. "Oh my god."

Derek shook his head worriedly. "Spencer."

"Oh my god! I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding." Tears started running down his cheeks.

Derek unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to Spencer and grabbed his face with both hands. "Spencer. Spencer! It's just a cut!"

The boy shook his head and began trying to pull away.

"You're ok. Spencer! Listen. Listen! You're ok!"

Spencer froze and stared straight ahead, wide eyed.

"You're ok." Derek whispered.

Spencer stood staring and breathing heavily.

"You're ok." The agent repeated. He pushed back Spencers hair that had gotten stuck to the bloody forehead and examined the cut. He wiped a little blood off with his thumb. "You're ok." Derek whispered once more, before pulling the boys head into his chest when he began crying even more. Derek brushed back the chestnut hair and brought his chin to Spencers head.

XOXOXOXO

"Spencer! Spencer! Oh my god! Are you ok?" John ran up to the boy as Stan stood near the door.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah John. I'm fine." He said, as he sat on the hospital bed.

The man brought a finger to the stitches at Spencers forehead, making the boy hiss.

"Spencer, what happened?"

Dereks brows narrowed. "How'd you know we were here?"

John turned towards Derek. His brows narrowed. "Your boss called me. He thought it'd be easier for Spencer if 'I' were here." He turned back to Spencer. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Spencer nodded.

John shook his head. "Damn cops, dont know shit." He growled. "I bet this would'nt have happened if I was there."

Spencer shook his head. "Don't say that. Agent Morgans been great so far. He's doing his best."

John shook his head. "Spencer, I dont want you staying alone."

"I'm not. Dereks been staying with me." Spencer said.

Johns brows narrowed. "I dont care. You would be safer with me."

Derek took a step forward. "If you want to blame somebody for this. Blame yourself."

John and Spencer turned towards him.

Derek folded his arms. "When you closed down the studio after work. We were followed by one of the parked cars from your parking lot."

Johns brows narrowed. "What the hell are you saying?"

Derek glanced at Spencer, then at back at John. "I think this person might work for you."

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Spencer woke up that night... well, it doesnt count as 'waking up' if you couldn't go to sleep in the first place. He got out of bed then walked out of his bedroom. Spencer walked passed th couch, not even glancing at it, then made his way to the bathroom.

Spencer brought his hand to the bathroom knob and turned it, opening the door.

Derek stood standing in the bathtub stunned for a second before he contained himself. "Spencer!"

The boy stood there staring with his mouth wide, his eyes unwilling trailing down to his Dereks standing proud cock. The boy quickly brought his hand to his mouth. "I'm sorry. Oh god! I'm so sorry." Spencer stood frozen for a second longer, before he finally pushed himself to shut his eyes. Though he could still see Dereks cock in his vision. And Spencer could feel himself getting hard at how big it was. Wondering how that cock would feel inside of him.

What! Why would that even pop into his mind!

The agent quickly reached out and grabbed a towel throwing it over his front. "Spencer, could you shut the door?"

Spencer reopened his eyes, and stared at the darker agent for a few more moments before quickly nodding and pulling the door back shut. He stood with his back to the door, his hand on his mouth and his eyes wide.

Spencer exhaled deep before he blinked. "What the hells happening to me?" He licked his lips and exhaled once more, before he breathed out. "God, he's so fucking hot."

He shook his head and walked back into the living room. Just before he reached his bedroom door, the bathroom door opened and he heard Derek call his name.

"Spencer."

The boy bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes.

"Bathrooms empty." Derek said.

"I...uh, dont have to use it anymore."

"Spencer, we can't avoid each other. I still have a job to do."

Spencer took a deep breath before turning back around. "Can't we at least try?"

Derek gave a small smile, before shaking his head and gestering for Spencer to sit at the couch.

Spencer took another deep breath and followed the man to the couch, no matter how fast his heart was beating. Spencer gulped before slowly lowering himself next to the agent.

Spencer gulped and stared down at the floor.

"Spencer, it's nothing to be ashamed about."

The boys eyes trailed to Dereks.

The agent nodded. "We're both grown men... we'll me more than you. I'm old enough to be your father."

"How old are you?" Spencer asked.

"37." Derek answered.

Spencer nodded.

"But like I said, Spencer. We're both grown men. We trust each other... I hope you trust me." Spencer smiled and lightly nodded. Derek nodded back. "Good. Because I would never hurt you. Even if it was me who walked in on you naked instead."

Spencer lightly laughed. "Good. Because you are way too big for me to fight off. In..." Spencer gulped. "more ways than one."

Dereks brows narrowed, a slight smile on his face. "Did you just make a dirty joke?"

Spencer still smiled. A smile that slowly faded. "I don't know whats wrong with me. I've never dated. Never kissed. Never...you know."

The agent raised an eyebrow. "You're a virgin?"

Spencer grabbed a pillow from the couch and flung it at Derek. "You don't have to spred it." They both laughed.

Derek shook his head. "You will be the first teen I met who actually hasn't had sex."

Spencer nodded again. "Yeah but... aren't boys suppose to like girls?" He turned to the agent, who lightly squinted and looked confused all of a sudden.

"Spencer, are you saying you think you like guys?"

Spencer shrugged then shook his head. "I dont know. But I know I might be sick, because he's old enough to be my father."

Derek tilted his head. "Spencer..."

The boys eyes trailed to Dereks chocolate brown. "I'm confused. I never liked anybody before. You... are the first one I have (Spencer gulped again) dreams about."

Derek brought his hand to Spencers on the boys lap. "Do you want to experiment?"

Spencer chuckled. "What?"

Derek smiled. "Come on. You can use me for practice."

Spencer chuckled again.

Derek shook the thin leg. "Come on. I can be your guide. Read me."

Spencer laughed and covered his face.

Derek laughed more. "Look at you. You really are a virgin."

Spencer removed his hand from his face and stared at Derek. He tried putting a straight face, but still ended up laughing again. "I cant."

"Come on." Derek scooted closer.

Spencer smile lightly faded, and his breathing picked up as he stared into the dark serious eyes, that were now closer.

"Derek." He said low. His breath got heavier, the air coming out of his slightly open mouth when he could feel Dereks breath on his face. Then the breath was on Spencer lips. Spencers eyes fluttered closed when he felt soft lips grab onto his top lip. He inhaled deep as the lips began to suck and lick his lip. Dereks hand slid around and ended up at Spencers waist, then began to light rub.

Feeling Dereks strong and manly, yet soft hands on his body made Spencer moan into the kiss, before he pulled away breathing heavily. He took two deep breaths before his eyes trailed back to the agent.

"Whats the matter?" Derek asked. "Didn't you like it?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah." He breathed. "A little too much."

Derek pulled a small smile. "So whats the problem?"

Spencer took another deep breath. "Like I said, 'a little too much'."

Derek nodded as he still smiled. "Thats why you don't let 'it' talk for you. You only wanna kiss, you stick only with kissing. Trust me. It doesnt only happen to virgins."

"Really?" Spencer asked. "You mean right now you feel... 'it-" He pointed to Dereks shorts.

Derek chuckled and threw a pillow at Spencer this time. "Trust me Spence. It's taking all my will power to not pounce on you right now."

Spencer nodded once before his brows lightly narrowed. "What did you call me?"

Derek brought his hand to his mouth. "I called you Spence. Did it bother you? I won't c-"

"No." Spencer whispered. "I-I liked it. A nickname."

Derek nodded. "Good. Cause' I only give nicknames to the best people."

Spencer smiled a little bigger.

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

The next day, Spencer and Derek walked side by side into the studio. Spencer held on tight to Dereks arm and stared around.

"Spencer?" Derek whispered. "It'll be ok. I'm here, no one can lay a finger on you."

"But, if he is here he'll follow me home again."

"And i'll be there again." Derek said back. "Now," He leaned in closer to Spencers ear and whispered lower. "This is your job. You're suppose to be naked and turn me on more than you already do."

Spencer bit his bottom lip and blushed, but managed to pull a small smile.

"Spencer! Babe, lets do this! Get changed!" John called out.

Spencer turned from his boss back to Derek. "Will you come with me?"

"Spencer, i'm your bodyguard. I have to even follow you into the washroom."

Spencer pulled his arm away from Dereks and began walking towards his dressing room. "Don't remind me." He said.

Derek shook his head and followed Spencer to the dressing room.

XOXOXOXO

John looked to where Spencer and his body guard where walking out of. Spencer wearing black robe that no doubt had a naked body underneathe. John stared as Spencer laughed with the agent and grabbed onto his arm, playfully pulling at it. The agent then ruffled the boys hair, playing back. He threw an arm around Spencer and whispered something before gently pushing him towards the camera John.

John stared as Spencer walked over to a white couch. As Spencer passed him, curiousness hit John. "What did he say to you?"

"What?" Spencer asked confused.

"What did the agent tell you?" John almost growled.

Spencer shook his head. "He just told me he was going to sit by the table."

John watched as Spencer turned and walked over to the couch. Johns brows narrowed as he watched Spencer jumped on the small couch. The older man was very confused. Spencer was never all jumpy and... giggle-ly.

John stared at the boy a second longer, before bringing his eye to his camera and adjusting the lense.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer couldn't help but glance over at Derek everytime he needed to strike a new pose. Being naked in front of the man made Spencer blush like a...

Virgin. Especially with Spencer laying on half of the couch on his back, with one foot folded up on the armrest.

But Spencer liked the way Derek made him feel. He felt safe and loved and, he hated to admit it but Spencer felt horny every time he even thought about Derek.

Which was probaly why Spencer blushed every other minute.

He stared at Derek and smiled seductivley.

"I cant! I cant do this!"

Spencer frowned and stared back at John. "Whats the matter?"

John walked up to Spencer. "You are not concentrating. You look like a little girl in love. I dont want that. I want sexy. Free Spencer, who had no worries. What happened to that? What happened to the old sexy Spencer?"

Spencer sat up on the couch. "I'm doing what I always do."

John shook his head. "No you are not." He grabbed onto Spencers face, making the boy flinch and his eyes wide. "You need to concentrate on the camera. Look into the camera." He turned Spencers face towards the camera.

Derek grabbed onto Johns hand and pulled him away from Spencers face. "Thats enough."

John turned to Derek. The older man seemed like he was going to say something, but thought better of it and scoffed then turned and walked back to his camera.

Derek turned back to Spencer and watched as the boy wiggled his jaw.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked.

Spencer nodded with narrowed brows. "Yeah. I don't know what happened. He's usually not like that."

Derek nodded, he reached out and grabbed Spencers hand. "Come on."

John pointed. "Hey! Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Where the hell are you taking my star?"

"He needs a break." Derek growled as he pulled Spencer towards the snack table. Derek grabbed a doughnut.

John watched as Spencer got closer to Derek and grabbed the doughnut that was an inch away from Dereks mouth. The man just smiled and took the dougnut back after Spencer had bit it.

Johns brows narrowed as he watched Spencer began to laugh.

"Hey, John."

"What?" The man snarled.

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Whats the matter?"

"Spencers losing his touch. I think it's because of that agent."

Stan turned towards Derek. He licked his lips. "Are you going to fire him?"

John shook his head. "He doesnt work for me. He's here for protection. I wish there was something I could do about this. But Spencers saftey is more important." With that, Jon turned back towards his camera.

Stan watched as John turned and left, then turned back to the agent and Spencer for a moment longer, before turning walking back to his post.

Review Please :)  
> <p>


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

Spencer was in his dressing room sitting near the mirror when there was a tap at his door. He glanced at the door through the mirror when it opened. Spencer gave a small smile when he saw Derek open the door. But the small smile faded and he stared down when he saw John walk in.

"Spencer, would you like me to stay?" Derek asked.

Spencer gave another small smile. "It's ok, Derek." He said low.

The agent nodded. "Remember, i'm right out here if you need anything."

Spencer nodded once more, before he watched the door close. Spencer took a deep breath and stared back at his own reflection. He began wiping the make up off the cut he had gotten in the car acident.

"Spencer, i'm sorry." John said low.

The 18 year old stopped what he was doing and lowered his hand from his forehead. He stared at John through the mirror as the man continued.

"I had no reason to put my hands on you. I-"

"Don't waist your breath." Spencer said.

John stared with his mouth slightly open.

Spencer shook his head and continued whiping his forehead. "I know you're in here because Derek made you come."

Johns brows narrowed. "He didnt-"

"I heard him yelling." Spencer hissed angrily. "And if you're going to come in here and apoligize because he made you, I dont want to here it."

John began walking towards the mirror. "Speaking of him," John spat. "What is it with you two? You do realize that you're not suppose to date the people who work with us."

"We're not dating. And if we were, it wouldn't be any of your business."

"You forget Spencer, you may be my star and you may be going through some things but i'm still your boss. You have to do as I say if you want to keep this job."

Spencers brows narrowed, he lowered his hand once more and glared at Johns reflection. "You think because I work for you, I have to do what you say?" He shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. I only listen to what you have to say at work. The rest of the day i'm free to do what I please. Date who I please."

"If you want him to stay as your bodygaurd, you will do as I say." John threatend.

Spencer got up from his seat. "I dont have to listen to this." He grabbed his jacket from his seat and walked. Just as he passed John, the man grabbed his elbow.

"I'm not playing, Spencer."

The boys brows narrowed.

"He's and FBI agent. He's here just to protect you. Which I could've done myself. But that wouldn't be very professional. But like you said, 'we can do anything we want whn we're not working."

Spencer slightly tilted his head, his brows narrowed more. "What are you talking about?"

John walked closer to the boy, making Spencer lean back.

"Come on, Spencer. We're good for each other."

Spencer lost his breath, he began staring John up and down. "W-what are you talking about?

"Spencer, we can make things happen. How about this? Me and you in the magazine, right. We're trapped in passion-"

"Trapped in passion..." Spencer reapted low. He tried pulling his arm away. "John you're scaring me."

"Spencer, I know it'll be your first time, but I promise i'll be gentle." The man leaned in closer, making Spencer lean back more. Spencer sobbed dryly.

"I'm not playing John. Let me go."

The man was no longer paying attention. He leaned in the rest of the way and smashed their lips together.

Spencer froze. He felt sick to his stomach as John swiped his tounge over his lips. Spencer shut his eyes and tried pulling away again. When he didn't work, he pulled his lips away and turned his head. He stared into the distance as Johns hands trailed down his back.

Spencer shivered. "Let me go. Please."

John stared at his face for a moment before he brought his lips to the corner of Spencers mouth. Which he was aiming for Spencers mouth, but got the corner when Spencer turned his head more.

Johns brows narrowed. "Whats the matter? Don't you like me?"

Spencer took a deep breath then shook his head. "Not like that." He rasped, because his voice couldn't work properly.

The man opened his mouth to say something, but the knob on the door moved. "Spencer? Spencer, why is the door locked?" Derek asked from the other side.

Spencer stared at the door. He gulped then turned his attention back to John. "You locked the door?"

John slightly tilted his head. "I thought we could use a minute alone. With 'no' interuptions."

Spencer blinked. "I think you've used up your minute." He walked backwards and finally was able to get free.

John nodded. There was a look of disapointment mixed with anger on his face. "No one will know about our conversation." He stated. "NO one." He said with a hint of dislike. "Your job is really important to you, isn't it? I mean, it's not like you have anywhere to go."

Spencer blinked, he stared down sadly and slowly nodded.

The knob shook again. "John, you better open this door." Derek growled.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your pants on." John said as he opend the door. He smirked at Derek. "Just needed to talk to my employee." With that he walked out of the room.

Derek turned to Spencer. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

Spencer nodded.

"Ready to go?" Derek asked when he saw Spencer had his jacket on.

Spencer opened his mouth. The words felt like they wouldn't come out, so he cleared his throat. "Give me a minute."

Dereks brows narrowed at Spencers look of distress. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Spencer licked his lips. He opened his mouth to say yes, but against his will his head shook 'no'. Tears started running down his face.

Derek quickly walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked up to Spencer and grabbed his shoulders. "Whats the matter? what is it?"

The boy brought his hands to his face and lowered then shook his head. "Why are these things happening to me?" He sobbed into his hands.

Derek shook his head. He brought Spencer into his chest. "Tell whats wrong? What happened?"

But it seemed Spencer didn't hear. "I must be a bad person, for these things to happen." He sobbed again.

Derek shook his head. "Dont say that." He said low. "I promise, i'll find whoever is doing this to you."

The boy sniffled. "Promise you wont leave me."

Derek nodded. "I already did." He said low.

Spencer shook his head. "Dont leave me alone with anybody." He said into Dereks chest.

Dereks brows narrowed. He leaned back. "Did he do something?" He asked angrily. "John. Did he do something to you?"

Spencer shook his head. "Just dont leave me." He leaned back into the darker, broad chest. "Ever." He sobbed.

Derek nodded angrily. His brows narrowed. He knew Spencer was upset because of something John said or did. And Derek was going to find out what.

Review Please :) 


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

Derek and Spencer walked into the house. Derek shut the door as Spencer walked straight towards the bathroom. When Derek turned from the door, it was to see the bathroom door slam shut.

Derek sighed, then walked over and threw himself on the couch. He had stayed there and ended up falling asleep a few short minutes later.

Spencer walked out of the bathroom in his robe. He was making his way over to the bedroom when Derek laying on the couch caught his eye. Spencer blinked as he stared at the dark skinned man for a moment longer, before his legs walked over.

When Spencer reached the couch he reached out and ran a hand soothingly across Dereks cheek, his thumb tracing the darker, soft lips. Spencer pulled a smile as Derek took a deep breath.

Spencers eyes trailed down the musculer body, his eyes lingering at Dereks pants for a moment, before Spencer raised a leg and slowly, gently threw the leg over Dereks body.

XOXOXOXO

Derek was never a heavy sleeper, so when he felt the couch shift as another, thinner body straddled him he couldn't help the low moan in his throat. It wasnt hard to guess who was on the couch, straddling the dark agent.

But that was a problem.

His cock had made a twitch.

Especially when Spencers hand began undoing Dereks shirt buttons.

Derek opened his eyes when he couldnt hold the soft laugh. "What are you d-" He was caught off by Spencers finger at his lips, and a soft, "sh" from Spencer.

Spencer reached out and grabbed Dereks hands.

Dereks smile faded from confusion when Spencer brought his hands closer to himself.

Spencer took a small breath before whispering. "Put your hands on me, Derek." (Yes I got that from Titanic. My favorite movie of all time, I actually watched it four times in one day, once.) :)

Spencer pulled Dereks hands until the hands were at his pale, soft thighs, then removing his own to replace them on Dereks chest.

Derek couldnt help but carress the skin beneath his fingers. He stared up at Spencers hazel eyes for a second longer before his own eyes trailed down the body.

Down, down, down to where his hands were. Derek paused his hands where there were. He could see where his hands were, the skin beneath look and felt exactly like he had amagined.

Soft, warm and pale.

Derek began to rub the legs again. This time slower, enjoying the feel of the beautiful young man straddling him. He couldn't help it when his hands became exploring the body more, he didn't even notice when his hands began moving upwards.

He stopped his curious hands and looked back up at Spencers eyes.

Spencer stared back for a moment, before he brought his hands back to Dereks and help them continue their way up.

Dereks hands began desperate. They began rubbing harder and just a little quicker. Derek paused his hands under Speencers when he reached the inside of the pale thigh.

"You're not wearing anything?"

Spencer brought his hand to the robe. He pulled it open then pulled it off his shoulders. "Not anymore."

Derek wanted to say thats not what he meant, that he meant Spencer wasnt wearing anything under his clothes. But Spencers completly naked body straddling his, was making all the blood rush from his head to what was in his pants. Spencer brought his hands back at Dereks bare chest, since he had unbottoned the shirt. He leaned forward and just and whispered. "Dont stop touching me." Before he lay his lips on Dereks.

Derek obeyed without complaint. His hands continued to explore the body as Spencers tounge explored his mouth. He let the younger take control of that kiss and he had to admit, he loved Spencers dominating his mouth.

Dereks hands reached Spencers behind, and he would have stopped to take in the feel, but Spencers breathing had picked up and he was kissing harder, more desperate.

So Dereks hands gripped the soft, milky ass. His nails sortly digging into the flesh.

Spencer pulled his lips away and gasped with his mouth slightly open. Then brought his lips back to the dark mans.

Derek laughed into the kiss at what Spencer did next. He began slowly moving his hips. Derek pulled his lips away and chuckled.

"I have a horny virgin dry humping me."

Spencer shook his head. "No. No." He breathed as he brought his lips back to Dereks in soft single kisses. "I want the real thing." He began kissing Dereks bare chest.

On the third kiss to the chest, Spencers face was gently grabbed with both of Dereks hands. He stared at Derek as the man smiled.

"Spencer." Derek whispered. "Are you sure thats a g-"

"I want you Derek. I want you so bad, it hurts."

"Spencer, we've only known each other a week." Derek said.

Spencer frowned. "So?"

"So." Derek repeated. He sat up, still having Spencer straddle his lap. "Spencer you shouldn't just sleep with anyone you meet."

Spencer frowned more, his brows narrowed. "You're not just anyone. I love you."

Derek shook his head. "Spencer, please dont do this."

"Do what?"

"Spencer, i'm your body guard, I work for the FBI. If I get too involved with a client I could lose my job."

Spencers brows narrowed. "Your job!" He repeated, then he nodded. "I should have known." He said lower. He got off of Derek, which made the man almost whimper. Spencer pulled his robe closed and shook his head. "You spoke to John?"

"What? No."

Spencer nodded. "I know you did. He keeps butting in on us, and you're letting him."

Dereks brows narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on Derek! Enough with the act. First this afternoon, he tells me we cant be together because he'll fire you, then you tell me you dont want to lose you job!"

Dereks brows narrowed even more. "He told you what?"

Spencer shook his head. "Don't play with me Derek. Did he hire you to get me to agree to his stupid idea?" Spencer spat. "Me and him together in the magazine."

Derek stared shocked. "Spencer?" The man got off the couch. "Spencer, did he threaten you about us?"

"Just leave me alone Derek." Spencer said low, before turning and walking into the bedroom.

Derek just stared at the spot Spencer was standing at, speachless.

Review Please :)


	10. Chapter 10

chapter10

The next day was a Saturday, so Spencer was glad that he wouldnt have Derek with him all day staring at his naked body. Although Spencer was hardly angry anymore, he didnt think he could pose naked with Derek in the room. He was sure to get a hard on. He was getting one just seeing Derek cooking breakfast.

Spencer took a deep breath and smiled. Maybe Derek did that on purpose, he was cooking over the stove with no shirt on. His muscles flexed with every single move he made.

Spencer bit his bottom lip as he watched Dereks back muscles. He couldnt help but walk up to the man.

Derek stopped what he was doing when he felt a soft warm hand on the back of his shoulder. He shut his eyes when he felt lips. Then he had to hold in his groan when he felt Spencers chest on his stomach.

Spencers hands made their way to the top of Dereks shoulders, then to the mans neck. Spencer massaged Dereks neck as he continued his butterfly kisses to the mans back.

"I'm sorry." Spencer whispered. He stopped when he had his nose on Dereks back, inhaleing the scent of Derek Morgan. The scent of soap and aftershave.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek shoulders until his hands met the mans chest. "I should know you would never hurt me."

Derek grabbed Spencers hand and brought it to his lips, sending a gentle kiss. He put the spatula down and turned to Spencer. "It's ok."

Spencer smiled.

"But Spencer, I want to know what you meant. Is John threatening you about us? Because he has no say in this. He cant stop you from seeing who you want, and he definitly cannot fire me. I dont work for him, I work for the BAU."

Spencer nodded. "I know. I came to my sences when I couldnt sleep last night."

"I cant believe I practicaly molested you."

Derek chuckled. "No you didnt. Besides I like feeling your hands on me."

Spencer chuckled too, and brought his head to Dereks chest. He brought his hands to Dereks chest. His smile never faded as he explored the mans dark nipples, then down. Spencer sent his fingers gently down, taking in the abs and stomach muscles.

"Like what you see?" Derek teased.

Spencer smiled. "I always have." He took a deep breath. "And I cant wait till the day I see more."

Derek smiled. He grabbed Spencers hands. "Maybe you wont have to wait."

Spencers smile turned to a frown. "But... you said-"

Derek smirked. "Trust me."

XOXOXOXO

Spencer was sitting on the couch waiting for Derek and whatever he was doing. The boys foot was bouncing as he waited impatiently.

Then his foot stopped when he heard soft R&B music. A song Derek himself had showed Spencer.  
>I'll Make Love To You by Boyz 2 Men<p>

His head snapped to the side when Derek came out of the bedroom in a black robe. The man walked over to Spencer. He was still holding his smirk.  
>Spencer gulped deep as he stared at Dereks toned leg muscles. His eyes trailed back to Dereks face when the man spoke.<p>

"I've seen you many times. It's only fair I return the favor."

"What are y-" Spencer didnt get to finish his sentence. Because at that moment Derek took off his robe, letting it fall to the floor.

Spencer stood with his mouth slightly open, staring at Dereks completely naked body. "Oh god." He breathed.

Derek smiled as he walked up to Spencer. "You can look, but not touch."

Spencer shook his head and playfully glared at Derek. "Tease." He stared down at Dereks body, bitting his bottom lip as his eyes stopped at Dereks cock. His blushed and quickly turned away.

"Uh, uh Baby Boy. You wanted this, you look." Derek was now two feet away. "Just think of it this way." He grabbed Spencers face and turned him back to him. "I watched you naked, now its payback time. Because no matter how much you think I can hold myself, everytime we come home from your job, I have to jag off."

Spencer couldnt help the laugh that escaped his mouth.

Derek smiled. "Laugh all you want. We'll see how much you can hold yourself." Derek brought his hand to his chest then down near his cock. Which he couldnt deny was getting hard and beginning to stand just standing in front of Spencer.

Spencer had to stop his laugh when Dereks hand was near his lenth. Spencers breathing began to quicken, making Derek laugh. Derek laughed more when Spencer slid his hand between his own legs and his feet began to curl.

Derek turned around and Spencer had to roll his eyes back as he threw himself back in the couch. He shut his eyes and groaned.

Dereks ass was hot and delicious looking.

Short chapter,  
>Review Please :)<p>


	11. Chapter 11

chapter11

Spencer lay on the couch and stared at Derek as the man walked around, still naked. Spencer bit his bottom lip as a thought came to him. He jumped off the couch and ran into his bedroom... well, Dereks bedroom.

Derek stared confused. "Spencer?" He waited for about five minutes before Spencer came back out.

Spencer popped out off the room smiling. "Derek?"

Derek looked to Spencers hand. The man smiled. "What are you doing with that?"

Spencer smiled evily and brought the instant camera to his eye. Quickly flashing at Derek and the photos falling to the floor from the front of the camera.

"Spencer!" Derek chased after the boy. "Spencer give me that!" He reached out, but barley touched Spencers leg when he jumped over the couch. Spencer turned and clicked a few more pictures. He laughed and squeeled when Derek ran after him.

"Spencer! Spen..." Derek sighed. "Ok. It is on." Derek quickly walked over to his bag on the corner of the living room floor. He dug inside, then turned to Spencer who was smiling wide and waiting.

Derek smirked as he pulled his hand out.

Spencers brows raised at the handcuffs on Dereks hand. He took a step back as Derek slowly walked towards him.

"Are you going to give the camera?" He asked.

Spencer playfully bit his botton lip, and looked to the ceiling as if he were thinking. After a moment, he shook his head. "Mm, mm. Nope."

Derek jumped over the couch as Spencer had earlier. Spencer caught the move a little too late and only moved about two feet before he yelped when Dereks arm wrapped around him.

Derek turned Spencer around to face him.

They stood there, both breathing heavily and staring at each other, a smile on their face. Spencer took a deep breath, then gulped. He stared down at Dereks chest and couldnt help, but bring his hand to the muscles. He gulped again.

"Derek?"

"Hm?"

"Cant we at least try?"

Dereks smile faded. He shut his eyes and sighed. "Spencer-" The man turned and began walking towards the robe on the floor.

"Please Derek? I mean... we know each other, good enough. The only person who would spread something would be you."

Dereks head snaped towards Spencer. "What?"

Spencer shook his head. "I mean... you... I mean... I dont mean you're sick Derek. I mean from the two of us I can guess you've done it before. I havent. So we know I wont spred anything."

"Niether will I." Derek said a little rougher than he had hoped.

Spencer stared for a moment before he nodded. He slowly made his way towards the man. "So whats the problem?" He said low. "I wont bite." He smiled. "Only if you want me to?"

Derek chuckled.

Spencer smiled and brought his lips to Dereks. "Come on."

Derek laughed. "Spencer, you know peer preasure doesnt work for me?"

Spencer took a deep breath. "Really?" He asked amused.

Derek couldnt hold the gasp that escaped his lips when a warm hand grabbed his cock. He bit his bottom lip and groaned. He reopened his eyes."It wont work." He tried.

Spencer bit his bottom lip and pulled on the mans big cock.

Derek couldnt hold it when his mouth opened and a loud moan escaped his mouth. He started breathing heavy when Spencer started to stroke him. He tried walking backwards but Spencer just followed, his hand quickening. Dereks back bumped into the wall, and Spencer advanced on him. He brought his chest to Dereks as he continued his strokes.

Dereks mouth opened when he came, his cock pulsing in Spencers hand as his seed squirt into Spencers hand. He began moving his hips when he felt Spencer run his finger over the slit of his penis. Spencer kept his thumb there until Derek relax.

When Derek opened his eyes, it was to see spencer staring. His face expression unreadable.

That beautiful face. Those lips, that neck and chest. Those amazing legs.

Dereks eyes stopped at Spencers legs for a moment, before he quickly got to his knees, pulling down Spencers boxers at the same time.

Spencer stared confused. "What are y-" He didnt get to finish. His mouth mouth open and his eyes fluttered shut when Dereks hot mouth had wrapped around his cock and began working wonders. Slurping and licking, sucking then slurping again.

Spencer brought his hands to the mans dark head as the man quicken his pace.

Derek held onto Spencers waist to keep him in place. His head bobbing as he quicken his pace more. He groaned when Spencer dragged his nails through his sculp. The moan sent a vibration through Spencer and before he knew it, the virgin had came into Dereks mouth.

Derek didnt mind swallowing what Spencer had to give. He tasted the boy and wanted more. Even after Spencer had finished cuming, Derek held him in place flicking his tounge over the cock once more. He pulled away with a pop and stared up at Spencer.

Spencer stared down, his mouth still open as he breathed heavily. After a long moment, he took a deep breath. "Fuck."

Derek laughed. "You got a dirty mouth." He moaned. "I like it."

Spencer breathed in a laugh.

Review Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

chapter12

On Monday, Spencer walked into work with a smile on his face as he and Derek spoke to each other.

"Maybe we could watch a movie later." Derek whispered. "Though with those lips, I wont be paying attention to the big screen." He growled.

Spncer bit his bottom lip and smiled. "Same here."

Derek playfully frowned. "You're going to pay attention to your own lips?"

Spencer giggled and pushed Derek forward. "Go get me something to eat, will you?"

Derek raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that i'm your body guard, not your butler?" He said with a playfull smirk.

Spencer lightly shrugged. "As my body guard, arent you suppose to make sure i'm well and healthy?" He smiled back.

Derek shook his head. "I'll get you something to eat. But not because you say so, but because I like you."

Spencer smiled and watched Derek go to the snack table. Just as turned, Spencer gasped when John was standing there, just staring with his arms folded. "Have a nice weekend Spencer?"

Spencer smiled and blushed at the same time as he recalled all the handjobs and blowjobs he and Derek gave each other. He cleared his throat. "It was good. Stood home most of the time. But..." He stopped as he saw John was still staring, but with a dark look.

"Just good?" John asked.

Spencer shrugged. "I-"

"Had MORE than just a good weekend, considering the things you did."

Spencer blinked, then narrowed his bows. "What did you say?"

John unfolded his arms. But it was to grab Spencer above the arm. Spencer only flinched as John pulled him behind the blue screen that had been put up for the photo shoot.

John pushed the teen until his back was against the wall. The man dug in his pockets then pulled out some photos. Spencers brows narrowed. "What are those?"

John held up the photos for Spencer to see. "What do you think?" He snarled.

Spencer snatched the photos as he realized the very private position he was in. Laying on the couch with Derek sucking... Spencer gulped. "How'd you get these?" He asked, not looking up from the photos.

"He sent them to me." John growled.

Spencer looked up. "Derek?"

"No! You know who i'm talking about."

Spencer blinked and gulped deep. His brows narrowed more. "So what?"

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever I do on my time is none of your business." Spencer took one step to leave, but John quickly grabbed his arm and pushed him back.

"What the hell does he have that I dont?" John hissed. "What? More money? A bigger dick? What?"

Spencer tried pulling his arm away. When it didnt work, he grit his teeth. "Let go of me."

"No." John said simply.

"Spencer?" The teen heard Derek call.

Spencer opened his mouth to call out to Derek, but was caught off by being pushed harder against the wall by Johns hand at his mouth . Which really got Spencers heart pounding. He brought his hands to the one at his mouth. His breathing becoming quick when he couldnt loosen it.

"I'm going to give you one more chance." John growled in his ear. He leaned back a little and smiled when he saw tears rolling down the corner of Spencers eyes. "Hm? How about I give you a raise. It wont be worth it for me anyway. You're no longer untouched." He licked his bottom lip and held on tight as Spencers shruggle to escape began working. Johns grip began to tighten.

Spencer growled into the hand and tried using his legs to escape. He shut his eyes when he could feel his boss' breath on his face. Then he felt like he was going to throw up or even pass out when the man began kissing his face, then down to his neck.

Just as John removed his hand and tried to bring his lips to Spencers, he was pulled backwards then flung through the blue screen for the photo shoot.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Derek yelled.

"Son of a bitch." John groaned, as he tried to figure what had just happened.

"Dont you ever put your hands bak on him again, do you hear me!" Dereks yelling got the attention of everyone in the building. "What? Are you the one sending the..."

Derek blinked as he realized what he just said made sense. He was looking for someone who was a fan of Spencer. Who said it couldnt be the very person he worked for?

Derek inhaled. "You are under arrest until I get some answers from you at the station about the stalking of one, Spencer Reid."

"What!" John yelled, as Derek hauled him to his feet and slapped handcuffs on his wrists. "I would never do anything to hurt Spencer. He's like a son."

"Do you kiss your sons on the mouth?" Derek growled.

"No!"

Derek nodded his point shown, then sat John on the floor. He walked over to Spencer.

"Are you ok?" He said low.

Spencer sniffled and shook is head. "I want to go home." He voice cracked.

Derek nodded. "I'll take you home. Just let me make a call for my boss to pick him up." He pointed with his cell phone at John.

Spencer nodded, then turned to get his things. When Spencer turned the corner around the screen, he kept his gaze to the floor. Which is where he saw a smashed donut, he ha no doubt it was probaly the one he asked Derek for.

He reached the chair with his belongings. Just as he bend down to grab his things, he turned his head and noticed his dressing room door open and that there was shadows. Spencer blinked and slowly began walking towards the room. Its now like anyone could take him out of the buiding with Derek there. So why not?

When he reached the door he gulped and pushed the door more open with his fingers. His eyes widen as he watched hundreds of butterflies flying around the room. But the butterflies were not what made his eyes widen. It was the photos on the walls.

But not photos of Spencer, they were photos of Derek when they were at the house. The photos had a knife holding the photo at Dereks forhead, three red letters D-I-E.

Spencer walked up to the photos with a shaky hand. He wiped at the red letters covered over Dereks face then rubbed his fingers together. Spencers brows narrowed. He quickly turned to get Derek, but froze in place. There, behind the door was one of the janitors. Throt sliced by the look of the blood at his neck.

Red blood.

Spencer raised his hand back up and rubbed his fingers together once more, before realizing the paint wasnt paint, but real blood.

The only sound after that was Spencers scream through out the building.

Review Please :) 


	13. Chapter 13

chapter13

Derek was pacing in front of Spencer, who was getting the blood cleaned off his hand. Spencer couldnt stop shaking as the image of a dead man sliced at the throat did not leave his mind alone.

Derek took a deep breath.

"All the done." The paramedic said as he threw out the bloodied towel.

Spencer just stood still, staring at the concrete beneathe his feet.

Derek walked up to him. "Spencer..."

The teen shook his head and his eyes started to water. "What if he gets to you?"

"He wont."

Spencer stared up at Derek. "What if he does!" He shot again.

Derek blinked. He walked closer to Spencer and grabbed his hand, then he pulled him to his feet. Derek pulled Spencer close to his chest as the teen began sobbing uncontrolably.

"Sh, sh. I'm sorry." He kissed the teens forehead.

Spencer held on tight to Dereks shirt and mumbled something.

Derek leaned back a little. "What?"

"Can we go home now?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah. But first we need to go into the police station."

XOXOXOXO

They arrived at the station about a half hour later. Derek motioned for Spencer to go sit while he went to find his boss. Spencer nodded then turned to sit, but somethin caught his eye. Or rather, someone.

There was two women sitting at a desk. Well, one was sitting on a chair, the other was sitting "on" the desk. Spencer walked a little closer and squinted at what the woman were reading. They didnt notice him until he spoke up.

"It's not my best work."

The women jumped up and quickly threw the magazine into the desk drawer. The blond on the chair blushed deep, her whit skin quickly turning dark pink, while the brunet on the desk was now on her feet, pretending she didnt know what was going on as she looked all over the police station.

The brunet's mouth opened slightly. "Spencer." She reconized the pale beauty right away as she couldnt miss him since she was just oogling his naked photos. She cleared her throat. "I... i'm Agent Naked... I mean Prentiss. Agent Prentiss."

Spencer blinked then glanced to the blond, since it seemed Agent Prentiss couldnt meet his eyes. The blond agent smiled but still had a deep blush on her cheeks.

"I'm... JJ." She said low. Aparently, she couldnt get her voice together either.

Spencer nodded again. His eyes trailed back to the brunet who looked to the blond. They shared a look before they burst out in quiet giggles.

Spencer's brows raised. "Whats funny?"

Prentiss cleared her throat again. "Nothing. I just... uh, never thought i'd meet you in these conditions."

Spencer nodded once again. "You mean while you're admiring my naked body?" He said simply, without a hint of shame.

JJ burst out in laughter and Prentiss sent a small glare at her.

"What are you laughing at? You were looking too." She said.

JJ still laughed. "But I wasnt the one who said I wanted to bite his-"

"JJ!" Prentiss shook her head.

Spencer gave a small smile. "I'm used to it. 'Pet Me' isnt just for men, its for woman too." He frowned and shook his head. "Although, you two would be the first "women" fans I actually meet." Then he smiled wide and teasingly. "FBI Hotties are interested in my naked body."

To his surprise, again the women were the ones to blush and not himself.

Spencer took slow steps towards the women. "Tell me Agents," He smiled. "Have you been fans all this time, or is it something new because of my case?"

"Uh... it's new." JJ answered.

"Not for me." Prentiss blurted out. Her eyes widen at her words.

Spencer smiled at her. This really was the first time he met women fans. So he decided to enlighten the beautiful BAU women. Spencer brought his hands to either side of Prentiss' face and pulled her forward, bringing their lips together for a soft sweet kiss. He left their lips that way for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

Prentiss stood frozen.

JJ stared at Prentiss who seemed to be lost in space. That was until the brunet turned towards the blond. "My God." She breathed.

JJ jumped from her seat and walked towards her friend. "Are you ok? How was it? Was it soft? Did it taste good? Tell me something woman." The blond was desperate for some input.

Prentiss reached blindly behind her and took the seat JJ had been sitting in. The blond stared wide eyed. Then she yelped, when all off a sudden she was turned around and face to face with Spencer.

The young man smiled. "I always liked older woman." He shrugged. "Not that you're old. You're just older than me. I'm 18, you're what... 25, 26?"

JJ smiled.

Spencer smiled back. He leaned towards the blonds ear and whispered. "If I wasn't gay, i'd give you my heart." Spencer leaned back, but before turning, he sent a gente kiss to the JJs lips. The beautiful blond watched, as if she were in one of the silly romance movies, as Spencer turned around and walked back towards Derek, who was watching the show with raised eyebrows.

When he reached Derek, Spencer smiled.

Derek sent a chuckle. "You do realize they're going to fight over you, right?"

"You're not going to join?" Spencer joked.

"I dont have to." Derek growled low.

Spencer gave a small laugh.

Derek smiled a little longer before his smile faded. "Yeah. My boss wants to ask you some questions, if you're up to it. It could help with the case."

Spencers smile faded and he nodded. "Ok."

Derek nodded back and pulled the young man towards a back room.

Review Please :)


	14. Chapter 14

chapter14

Spencer and Derek walked into an office where there was a man wearing a black suit with dark hair and dark eyes sitting behind a desk. He was signing some papers when Derek knocked once on the open door.

"Hotch?"

The man looked up. "Morgan, come in."

Morgan grabbed Sencers hand when he seemed to be backing away from the door. The bodyguard pulled Spencer inside the office. "Hotch, this is Spencer. The uh..." How does one explain to his boss theres a man who poses naked for a magazine in his office?

Spencer reached out his hand. "I'm the one who's being stalked."

Hotch reached out for a hand shake. "Spencer Reid. The porn magazine."

Derek shook his head and he stared at his boss' outburst.

"Have a seat Mr. Reid."

Spencer nodded then took the seat. He looked up at Derek. "Derek, are you going to sit?"

The dark skinned man nodded. "Yeah, yeah." He grabbed a seat from near the wall, then sat down.

Hotch pulled out a notpad and pen. "Ok, Spencer. How long has this fan been following you?"

Spencer gulped. "About a week... I think. Thats when I started getting the videos and pictures."

Hotch nodded. "Ok. I want to talk about today. Morgan told me that you hadnt even gone into your dressing room yet before you found the threat earlier."

Spencer nodded. "Thats right."

"And that was after the whole John incident." Derek said.

Hotch nodded as he wrote. The mans brows narrowed. "John is your boss, right?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah."

Hotch put his pen down and licked his lips. "According to the evidence we have against his so far, we can probaly say that we have your stalker. And, since he's your boss, he's the first in the building, its not hard to guess that he came into your dressing room, left the threats then went to find you."

Spencer nodded. "Whats going to happen to him?"

Derek turned to Spencer, surprised at the question that sounded a little too much like concern.

Hotch sighed. "Well, since he's been stalking you, and he assulted you at the job with witness' around, plus he threatend my agent, i'm pretty certain that he'll get locked up for a while.

Spencer gulped and nodded as he stared at his hands. "Well, thank you. I think i'll just go then." He got up from the chair and walked out the door.

Dereks brows narrowed as he stared at the empty chair.

Hotch was stared at Derek. "Is he ok?"

Derek shook his head confused and went after Spencer.

XOXOXOXO

Derek found that Spencer was already out of the police station. "Hey! HEY!" He grabbed the thin arm.

"What!"

"What is wrong with you?" Derek snapped. "I thought you'd be happy when we found the man who was following you."

Spencer shook his head. "That was before I knew it was my boss. Now it's just..." He gulped and shook his head. Spencer turned around and kicked Dereks car tire.

"Bastard! It's always the ones I trust!" He kicked harder, this time kicking to his words. "What the hells the matter with me?" He slammed his hand flat on the roof of the car then brought his other hand to his forehead and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Derek just watched as his car got beaten up and when Sencer finally calmed he spoke. "Nothings the matter with you. I guess that people are just drawn to you. You attract people, though its not your fault, the wrong ones."

Spencer reopened his eyes and nodded. He turned back around. "That includes you too, right?"

Dereks brows narrowed. "What? I would never do anything like-"

"I'm not talking about that." Spencer interupted. "I'm talking about the well known fact that everytime I get close to someone they find a reason to leave." His voice cracked. "John is now gone, you finished your job guarding me, now you'll go back home and forget all about me."

Dereks brows were still narrowed as he listened to the words. Was Derek really the man who sent out those kinds of signs? A "use you then say goodbye" kind of guy?

Derek didnt realize he hadnt answered Spencers statement until it was too late. Spencer had taken the silence as a comfirmation. He turned and climbed into the drivers seat of the car. Before Derek could even blink Spencer had drove off.

Derek blinked and stared at his empty car spot, he shook his head and stared at the empty lot. "Did he just take my car?"

XOXOXOXO

Spencer arrived home bout half an hour later. He walked straight upstairs and slammed the door shut. Locking the door, and not even bothering with anything else, he walked straight into the bathroom, dropping all his clothes to the floor, then hopping into the tub.

After his hot bath, Spencer came out of the bathroom in a white robe, hair dripping wet and he went straight into the kitchen. Spencer opened the fridge and pulled out some pizza from the day before. He lay it on the table, then opened the box, pulled out a slice and bit into it. (A/N: Cold pizza actually tastes great, SOMETIMES even better than hot).

Spencer chewed the pizza as he walked into the living room, where he ended up dropping his slice on the floor.

"You're very good at your job, Spencer. I cant believe you're actully usefull now." The man smiled. "How long as it been? Two years?"

Spencer stood with his mouth open. It couldnt be. How the hell did he find him? Why the hell did he even bother? He cant really think that Spencer would welcome him with open arms.

"Dad?" He breathed.

Review Please:) 


	15. Chapter 15

chapter15

Spencer stared at his father on the couch and gently shook his head. "What are you doing here?" He looked around the apartment, he could have sworn he locked the door. "How'd you get in here?"

William got off the couch and walked towards Spencer.

Spencer frowned and causiously took a step back.

"You look good, son. You've made a fine living."

Spencers brows narrowed when William looked him up and down. Spencer wrapped his arms around his waist, holding his robe tight. Thoughts of his fathers "visits" to his room when he was younger. Spencer always pretended to be alseep, which was probaly the reason why William took advantage.

Spencer took a few deep breaths then forced himself to walk over to his door. His breathing picked up when he saw the door was still locked and bolted.

That meant William was in the house when Spencer was in the shower, with the door wide open.

Spencer shook his head. Be strong. Be strong.

Spencer unlocked the front door then opened it all the way. "Get out." He said low as he looked down at the floor for a moment, then finally looked up when he spoke again. "Get out. Because my BOYFRIEND will be here any second. He wont hesitate to shoot you."

William sighed then walked over to the door. For a seocond, Spencer thought the man was going to leave.

Until William snatched the door and slammed it shut.

Spencer flinched and took a step back making his back hit the wall.

"You mean the FBI agent?" William said.

Spencer wrapped his arms around himself more tight. "What do you know about that?" He said low.

William tilted his head. "They tried to keep you away from me."

Spencer blinked and his stomach turned. "What?" He breathed out.

William smiled, and Spencer thought he seemed a little crazy. William walked over to the couch and picked up a copy of "Pet Me" and a small black suitcase, then he walked back over to Spencer with that same crazy smile.

William handed Spencer the magazine. "I marked the good ones."

Spencer gulped and grabbed the magazine. He opened it. Spencer held his breath when he saw the magazine starting from page1...up to page 16 which was marked with a big red circle. Page 17, page18, page19, page20...

The magazine ended. Spencer gulped. He stared back up at William. "Where are the rest?"

William shook his head with a disgusted look. "They shouldnt had been there with you. Those other models, they were hopless."

Spencer blinked, trying to stop his eyes from watering.

William lay his suitcase on a small lamp table near the door, then opened it. Spencer thought he was going to puke. Inside the suitcase were more series of "Pet Me" neatly piled. A piece of black cloth, he couldnt make out what it was. And...

Spencer gasped when William pulled out the last thing.

A gun.

The tears that threatend to fall finally did. He stared at William when the man pulled out the black cloth from the suitcase then spoke. "Had I known you'd be so good at this, I wouldnt have thrown you out. I would've just kept you were you couldnt shame our faamily."

Spencers brows narrowed.

"Put that on." He threw the piece at Spencer, who didnt bother to catch it. He stared at Willliam.

"No." He said.

William tilted his head. "What did you say?"

"I said, no." The teen hissed. "You... you think you can just find me after years, then insult my profession and make me strip for you? If anyone is bringing shame on this family it's you!"

William stared.

"I'm your son! How could you do this?"

William still stared.

Spencer shook his head angrily. "You know what? I dont care." He reached out and grabbed onto the house phone that was on the other side of the hallway wall.

But William wasnt having it. He quickly made his way over and swung his gun, hitting Spencer on the head.

Spencer spun around and fell to the hardwood floor face first. He didnt know what happend, but he heard a gunshot after that before he saw blackness.

SHORT CHAPTER! I'm just getting back to into writing and seeing how I do. I have to slow down with how high my rated M stories go now. (Sigh) THIS SUCKS!

Review Please:) 


	16. Chapter 16

chapter16

Spencer groaned as he felt the pain in his head. He turned his head to the side and opened his eyes to see he was in the bedroom. His eyes slowly widen and Spencer gasped then tried to sit up, only to find his hands were tied to the head board of the bed. He looked towards his bound hands and saw they were each tied with a tie. Spencer desperately tried to pull his hands away but nothing happened except for the bed moving.

"Thats not going to work."

Spencers gave shot towards the door where William stood.

"I tied them extra tight. Your wrists are too thin."

Spencer still stared with wide eyes. "Let me go."

William chuckled and began walking towards the bed. "I dont think so. You see, you are very special Spencer. Very... famous." Williams eyes darkend as he took in Spencers body laying on the bed. He reached out and grabbed Spencer ankle. Spencer started struggling, trying to get his foot away.

William jumped onto the bed and straddled his sons legs.

Spencer stared frozen with even wider eyes, his breathing no longer working correctly.

William tilted his head. "You see Spencer, you will be the only porn star who hasnt actually had sex for the camera." Then he chuckled again. "You haven't had sex at all."

Spencer gulped deep.

William stared with a smile. "Why would you do it Spencer? Why would you let the world know that you are an untouched target? Are you trying to tease them? Is that what you do?"

Spencers brows lightly narrowed.

Williams smile faded and he leaned in closer. "Tell me Spencer. Why would you tell your fans such... personal information?" He stuck out his tounge and flicked Spencers cheek.

Spencer shut his eyes and turned his face whimpering.

William brought his mouth to Spencers ear. "If you wanted someone to take you, why didnt you find me baby? You know no one cares for your body more than I do."

Spencer opened his eyes and his tears fell. "You're my father." His whispered. That earned him a harsh slap across his face, making him yelp from surprise.

"As that ever stopped me before!" The man growled as he grabbed onto Spencers jaw.

Spencer bit on his bottom lip trying to stop his crying. His shut his eyes again and quickly shook his head.

"No." William repeated low. "And why is that Spencer? Do you even know why?"

Spencer shook his head again.

William smiled a little. "It's because you're special Spencer. Beautiful. My little Spencer."

Spencer gasped when he felt Williams hand go up his robe. "Please." Spencer begged. "Please dont do this."

"Now, you know I cant help myself Spencer." The man gave a small throaty moan then opened his mouth and breathed loudly as he felt what he wanted to. "It's your fault Spencer. I told you, you are too beautiful for your own good. Thats why when you were younger, I always had you wear those baggy clothes. I tried to hide your body from me." Williams face straightend. "But you had to go on and do something worst!"

Spencer whimpered and tried to get away.

"You had to get naked Spencer. You had to show your body to everyone including me. And you had to let it be known you are still an untouched 18 year old." William chuckled yet again. "Why would someone even do that? Huh? Answer me."

Spencer licked his drying lips then gulped deep. He coughed trying to clear his throat so it wouldnt sound as raspy. "It adds to the fantasy." He gasped when William brought his face even closer.

"So you are a tease." William stated. He started rubbing Spencers stomach, which made Spencer gag. "You really dont want to give this angelic body to anyone."

Spencer gaged again. "I... I have to go to the bathroom. Please? I-I'm going to be sick."

William tilted his head mockingly. "So what?"

Spencer gulped deep and his mouth watered. "Please." He whispered. "I really have to go."

William sighed annoyed then dug in his pocket and drew a small pocket knife. He brought the knife to the tie that pound Spencers hands.

Spencer got off the bed when he felt the the binds fall. He ran straight out of the room and towards the bathroom where he barley had time to lift the toliet seat before he lost his lunch.

Spencer heaved a few times then brought the back of his hand to his mouth and lifted his head from the toilet. Spencer took a few deep breaths and looked up. His eyes landed on the one thing he never thought he'd have luck to see.

Spencer quickly grabbed the weapon and stuck it inside his robe. He opened the bathroom door and wasnt surprised to see William standing there.

"Everything ok now?" William asked sarcasticly.

Spencer gulped then nodded. "I uh, just need a drink." He walked towards the kitchen, holding on tight to the weapon he held in his hand. He could hear William was walking right behind him. Spencer looked at the door and noticed that William had locked it with all three locks. Spencer held on tighter to his weapon. This was it, if Spencer was going to get out now, he had to make sure William was distracted while Spencer unlocked the door to escape.

Spencer quickly turned around and pulled out the pair of scissors that he found in the bathroom. He swung at William who saw a little too late, and when he raised his arm to protect himself, Spencer stabbed the scissors into Williams arm. The man screamed in pain and held onto his arm staring wide eyed at the scrissors sticking out.

Spencer had also froze for a few seconds until William stared up at him. Spencer gulped and reached across from him where the phone was. But Spencer was surprised when the phone was shattered.

William chuckled madly. "You tried that earlier, remember? I wasnt going to leave a phone around so you can call your boyfriend." William stared with a smile like the crazy man he was. "So I shot it."

Spencer stared for a second longer before turning towards the door. He was able to unlock one of the locks before William turned him around and sent a punch to his cheek.

The man smiled as he watched Spencer groan in pain then start to crawl backwards. William followed his son as Spencer turned and began crawling on all fours. But he wasnt quick enough. William stradled Spencers back and grabbed onto his hair.

Spencer screamed and reached up to the hands. "Let go! Let go of me!"

All though Spencers loud screaming, none of them heard the door burst open, until it was too late.

"Let go of him you son of a bitch!"

William froze then turned around and smiled wide.

Spencer stared wide eyed at Derek who had his gun faced at William.

Review Please :)  
> <p>


	17. Chapter 17

chapter17

William stared at Derek for a moment before the man smiled madly. "This your boyfriend, Spencer?"

Spencer stared wide eyed at Derek who had his gun facing William. Spencer heavy breathing could be heard through his slightly open mouth.

William licked his bottom lip then reached down and pulled the scissors out of his arm. "You're not the only one with a weapon."

"My gun can shoot faster than your hand can move a pair of scissors." Derek said back.

Spencers mouth open more, a look of pure horrified as the blood from Williams open wound dripped down the side of his face. Derek had a clear view of Spencer. He wanted so much to hold the teen and never let go.

"Let him go." Derek growled.

"I dont think so." William said with that same smile. "You see, the little porn star here is going to help me with a little problem. Is'nt that right baby?"

The words made Spencer sick to his stomach he gulped dryly and took a deep breath. "Shoot him."

William chuckled. "You just gave your boyfriend permission to shoot your father Spencer."

Dereks brows narrowed. Father? He looked towards Spencer, who had tears running down his cheeks. "Please, Derek? I wont be able to live knowing he's out there." Then he started sobbing.

William chuckled again. "Thats right, Spencer, because I will always be in your dreams. Wont I?" He leaned down and brought his mouth by Spencers ear. "I cant say i'm not happy about that."

Spencer shut his eyes when he felt Williams tounge slide up the side of his face.

Thats when the gunshot went off.

Spencers eyes opened wide and he stared down at the blood splattered on the floor near his feet. He felt himself being let go, then the sound of a body thumping onto the floor. He stood frozen, body trembling. His mind didnt have time to register all that happend.

"Spencer."

His eyes trailed to his right where Derek stood kneeling on his knees. The man grabbed the teens face. "Spencer? Spencer, you ok?"

Spencer finally let go of the breath he'd been holding since the sound of the gunshot. He slowly shook his head and leaned his head into Dereks broad chest and grabbed onto the mans shirt.

"H-he..."

"Sh, sh, sh. I know. I know." Derek whispered as he smoothed back Spencers hair with his hand. "He was a sick man." Derek stared down at Willliams body. The agents brows narrowed. He slowly let go of Spencer and walked over to the body. He leaned down and brought his finger to Williams neck. After a few seconds, he shut his eyes. "Shit." He said low.

Spencers eyes widen. "What is it?"

Derek pulled out his cell and dialed. "Yeah, I need an ambulance to..."

Spencer stared down at Williams body on the floor. He saw it. Williams chest slowly rising and falling. No! He was shot in the chest. he couldnt be alive! Spencer felt his breathing pick up. He couldnt live the same word as he father. His eyes trailed towards the spot where Derek was just sitting at and he reached out his pale hand.

"Yeah, thanks. We'll be waiting." Derek hung up the phone. "Ok Spence, they're on their-" Dereks eyes widen. "Spencer!"

Too late. The gun went off and shot William in the head. Once, twice, three times.

Derek stared mouth open as Spencer stared down at the now dead man on the floor with hatred in his eyes. The man slowly moved towards the teen, then just as slowly reached out and grabbed the gun. "Spence, it's ok." He said low. "Give me the gun."

Spencer confused eyes trailed towards Derek. "I dont want to have bad dreams anymore."

Derek stared for a moment for he felt tears sting his own eyes. Spencer, he sounded so young and confused and scared. Derek couldnt deny him happiness. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, ok." He whispered. "They'll go away. I'll make sure of it."

XOXOXOXO

Spencer stared up at the building, before staring behind him towards Derek who had just parked the car.

"Ready babe?" Derek asked.

Spencer smiled. "I should be asking you that."

Derek shrugged. "I'm fine with it. It's you that might have a problem. I mean, you havent been back here in four months."

Spencer nodded. "You're going to be there. I'll be fine."

"You're moving up in the world Spencer. You're gonna be more famous than you know."

Spencer smiled still. "You sure YOU can handle the fame?" He teased.

Derek scoffed and pulled Spencers towards the building.

XOXOXOXO

"We need some makeup over here!"

John looked up from his computer and smiled wide. "Spencer, you're back." He got off his seat and walked over to the teen. He reached out to hug him but Derek held out his hands.

"Boundries. Remember what I said."

John lifted a finger. "Right. Sorry about that." He looked towards Spencer. "You ready to get dressed."

Spencer nodded.

John pointed towards the man who was like a gaurd to towards Spencers. "Derek, would you take Spencer to the dressing room?"

Derek smirked. "More than happy to."

John rolled his eyes towards Stan. "Arh! Lovers." He said.

He went over to the camera section to get his equipment ready. A few minutes later, Spencer came out of the dressing room in nothing but a black silk robe.

John mouths lined. "Wheres your boyfriend?"

Spencer smiled wide. "He'll be out in a minute."

"Spencer."

The teen turned back towards his boss.

"Spencer, i'm really sorry."

"I know."

John shook his head then took a deep breath. "I promise, I will never do anything like that again."

Spencer smiled wide. "Trust me, I know." His eyes trailed behind John. "Especially since he'll be here everyday."

John turned behind him to see Derek Morgan wearing nothing but a red silk robe.

Derek made his way towards Spencer smiling wide. But the teen could tell his older boyfriend was uncomfortable. Derek grabbed Spencers hand and pulled him towards the white fur couch.

"I feel so naked." The man whispered.

"You'll be more naked in just a minute." Spencer teased.

Derek shook his head and stared down at the robe that came up to his thighs. "Can you remind me again why I quit the FBI for this job?"

Spencer shrugged. "Ok." And he slid his robe off, letting it fall to the floor revealing his naked body to all.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Thats why."

Spencer nodded. "That... and you had no choice but to quit." Then his smile slowly faded. "You did take the blame for me after all." He said low. Derek noticed this and brought his hand under Spencers chin.

"I never said I regret it, babe. I just...proved that the term, "i'd kill for you" should sometimes be taken seriously."

Spencer lightly shook his head and looked up from Dereks chest that was showing a little throughh the open robe at the top. "But you didnt kill anybody."

Derek brought his finger to Spencers lips. "Shhhh. Thats between us. Remember?"

Spencer chuckled. "I'll try and keep that in mind."

Derek nodded. "Good. Now lets get to work." The man pulled his own robe off.

All eyes for a moment moved from Spencers to the big and beautiful, naked bald man in the room.

XOXOXOXO

Prentiss walked into the BAU building and walked right over to JJ. She bit her lip then lifted the side of her jacket then pointed to the coffee room.

Five minutes later.

Prentiss, JJ and Garcia all were in the coffee room, doors locked.

"You got the new "Pet Me"?"

Prentiss nodded happily. "I havent opened it yet. I wanted to make sure you guys were with me."

"Well, open it. I want to see who this sexy white chocalate is you've been talking about."

"Ok, ok." Prentiss opened to the first page.

All the womans eyes popped out of their faces.

Prentiss pointed to the picture. "Spencer and..."

"No way." Garcia couldnt take her eyes off the naked dark chocolate that lay on top of the naked white chocolate.

"Derek Morgan, you dog." Prentiss whispered.

"Look at his-"

"Shhhh. JJ." Prentiss had to slap the blonds pointing finger.

JJ giggled and stared at the picture.

"Turn the page!" Garica yelled, desperate for more.

Prentiss obeyed. Thats when the brunets eyes widen even more than the first page.

"Is that allowed?" Garcia asked licking her lips as the two men in the picture were in a very personal postion. "Why would-"

"Wait, sh!" Prentiss said then pointed to the small article at the top and began to read. "Our youngest and most sexy star the one and only Spencer has finally found his one true love. The teen in question decided he wanted to share his first experince for all his fans to see."

The three woman stared at each other before turning back towards the magazine.

"Spencer wanted to make it clear that he is no longer known as a virgin to his Ex-FBI boyfriend, Derek Morgan. If you wish to see more about his first experience, this special edition is limited, as are the video recordings..." Prentiss stopped reading and stared up at the women next to her.

"Theres a video?" JJ asked wide eyed.

The three women glanced at each other, before they all jumped to their feet and out of the BAU building to the closest video store.

A/N: Annnnnnnnnnnd, COMPLETE. I feel i'm really gonna miss this story.  
>Review Please:)<p>


End file.
